Verapamil has been successful in treating paroxysmal atrial tachycardia and other forms of supraventricular arrhythmias in patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy as well as other forms of heart disease. It has not been of any consistent benefit in patients with significant ventricular arrhythmias.